the perfect imprint
by jordy mo
Summary: Story begins in chapter 8 of eclipse when jacob tries to force himself to imprint. It works... this started as and english project, but it's worth the time.
1. Temper

**:Chapter 8 - Temper:**

_..."Do you think they'll come looking for you?" he asked, sounding hopeful._

_"No." I was certain about that. "They're going to be furious with me tonight, though."_

_He picked up a rock and chucked it into the waves. "Don't go back, then," he suggested again._

_"Charlie would love that," I said sarcastically._

_"I bet he wouldn't mind."_

_I didn't answer. Jacob was probably right, and that made me grind my teeth together. Charlie's blatant preference for my Quileute friends was so unfair. I wondered if he would feel the same if he knew the choice was really between vampires and werewolves._

_"So what's the latest pack scandal?" I asked lightly._

_Jacob skidded to a halt, and he stared down at me with shocked eyes._

_"What? That was a joke."_

_"Oh." He looked away._

_I waited for him to start walking again, but he seemed lost in thought._

_"Is there a scandal?" I wondered._

_Jacob chuckled once. "I forget what it's like, not having everyone know everything all the time. Having a quiet, private place inside my head."_

_We walked along the stony beach quietly for a few minutes._

_"So what is it?" I finally asked. "That everyone in your head already knows?"_

_He hesitated for a moment, as if he weren't sure how much he was going to tell me. Then he sighed and said, "Quil imprinted. That's three now. The rest of us are starting to get worried. Maybe it's more common that_ _the stories say..." He frowned, and then turned to stare at me. He gazed into my eyes without speaking, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration._

_"What are you starting at?" I asked, feeling self-conscious._

Jacob smiled at me, it was his perfect smile that always warmed my once broken heart. A small laugh pushed its way out as he looked at me longingly, "Bella," he said, slowly leaning towards me. I knew immediately what was happening.

Jacob Black was going to kiss me! I wanted to stop him, but something inside me caused me to keep quiet.

Cautiously, Jake wrapped his warm arms around my waist, slowly pulling me closer to him. His eyes spoke to me, _Is this what you want?_ I couldn't move my head; I was frozen. Suddenly, i felt him pulling away from me. Quickly, but ever so carefully, I reached up and placed my hand on his cheek, hoping he would understand the hint i was attempting to give.

He knew. Another smile made his face light up wonderfully. Jacob pulled me closer to himself than he had before. Suddenly, Jake's soft, warm lips were on mine. The heat coming from him as our lips met, made me forget the cool evening, and the ocean's breeze.

I knew, in that moment, that I was making a huge mistake.

Jacob Black was perfect. He was my best friend. He had saved my life, and pieced me back together when Edward left me alone to fall apart.

When I came back to reality, Jacob was staring at me, waiting for my reaction to the kiss, no doubt.

Not knowing what to say, I wrapped my arms around his waist, and snuggled close to him, my head resting on his bare chest.

_My Jacob._

I let out a soft sigh, and Jacob leaned down and kissed the top of my head.

I realized how much I loved Jacob's warmth. It was much more comforting than the chill I was used to. Edwa--EDWARD!

OH NO! What have I done?!

Frantic, I pushed away from Jacob, leaving the beautiful boy standing with a puzzled look on his face.

"Bella?" He asked softly, "Bella, honey, what's wrong?"

I couldn't speak. I sank to my knees in the sand, sobbing. I had only just been reunited with Edward, I loved him. I had flown to Italy to save him. And now, here I sit, in the sand on First Beach, only moments ago, _kissing_ Jacob Black, Edward's sworn enemy.

I disgusted myself.

But I loved Jacob. The kiss we shared, the electricity, was like nothing I'd ever felt before. It was perfect, could I really be in lo-- _No! Bella! You love Edward! Stop this nonsense, and get back to him!_ But, I just couldn't bring myself to leave Jacob. _My Jacob._

I looked into his worried and confused eyes. It was then that I knew what I had to do. I smiled sweetly at Jacob, and a smile then spread across his dark russet face.

"So this is what it feels like," he said softly.

"What?" I asked curiously.

He paused and looked deep into my eyes before the word escaped his perfect lips, "Imprinting."

A small gasp escaped my lips. Not of shock, but of excitement. It was all too apparent that he had imprinted, but it was such a beautiful word when it danced out of his mouth.

I marveled at the beautiful boy who stood before me. _Had he really imprinted on me? _I thought to myself. That can't be true, he's far too good for a broken mess like me. Either way, I was going to continue to marvel.

The sudden thought struck me, _What would I tell Edward?_ This was going to kill him... Well, if that were possible.

I had to be strong, and I had to make sure Edward knew that I couldn't be happy without the sun. Telling him would hurt. I'd not only lose Edward, who I loved deeply, but I'd lose an entire family, too. Two wonderful, nurturing parents, and four beautiful, both physically and in spirit, siblings. It would all hurt... At first, but Jacob would be there, just like he had before.

_I can do this. I can do this. I can do this._

I repeated those four words in my head over and over again. Slowly, I came to my senses, and looked up at the boy I knew I loved.

"Jake," I said quietly.

"Yeah Bells?" Came his response, looking into my eyes.

"I need to go see him," my voice came out a little shakey.

"I know you do," he said calmly, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"I'd like that," I replied quickly, "But do you think that's the best idea? Jake, you're talking about going into a house of vampires. Have you forgotten that you're a werewolf?"

A smile stretched across Jake's face as he began to laugh at my frantic ramble.

"Either way, Jake, he has to know," I said sternly, well, tried to say sternly. As soon as I started sounding serious, Jacob smiled a cute boyish smile, causing me to erupt in laughter.

My laughter died down, and my breathing evened out so, I reached for Jake's hand walking back towards my truck. I needed to speak to Edward now while I still had the courage.


	2. Edward

**Note: okay, I know this chapter's short, but it's really difficult to write a chapter like this with Edward. So, don't be mad that the chapter doesn't have more detail. Thanks. ;)**

**:CHAPTER 9 - Edward:**

Jacob decided to drive us to the Cullen's house so that I'd be able to concentrate more carefully on what I'd say.

I barely had two well-thought out sentences in my head when the roar of my truck's engine quieted. I looked out the front windshield to see a house I had grown quite familiar to seeing. However, this time when I saw the house, it didn't bring a calm like usual. This time, upon looking at the house, I thought I felt my stomach try to relocate itself.

Jake reached over, knowing I was nervous, and pulled me into a comforting hug, and kissed my forehead. I sat in his arms for a moment more before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, let's go."

Jake nodded in agreement, and we got out of the truck. He walked over to me, wrapping a protective arm around me, holding me close to his side. We walked up to the door, and I rang the doorbell.

"Bella?" I knew I had startled her. Alice took a step back and I could see she was holding her breath.

"Hi Alice," I spoke very soft, knowing she'd hear me, "is Edward around, I need to talk to him."

By the time I'd finished making my request, Edward was standing behind Alice. I saw Edward stiffen when he noticed Jacob's arm around my waist. I ignored his discomfort, and stepped forward slightly, allowing Jake's hand to fall back to his side.

"Edward," I whispered, reaching out to touch his forearm, "I think we should talk."

He simply nods and steps forward, a pained expression still lingering on his perfect face.

"Should we take a walk?" His voice was velvety as always, but the hurt was easy to hear.

"That'd probably be best," I was careful how I worded this next part, "I know how well the rest of your family could hear the slightest whisper."

We started off away from the house, heading towards the woods surrounding the Cullen home. When we reached a clearing about a mile from the house, I stopped and sat down on an old tree stump.

Edward stood very still, about ten feet in front of me. He stood, facing away from me.

"Please, Edward," I said as gentle as possible, "We need to talk about this. You know I love you. It's jus-" He cut me off.

"Then, please Bella, tell me why you're with that, that... dog!" He yelled, suddenly only about three feet from me.

"Edward, please understand," I reached for him, and he recoiled at my touch. Slight pain shot through me, _Had I really hurt him that bad?_

"Edward, listen to me," I said, serious now, "Jacob imprinted. I love him. I need him. I cannot live without him. Can you possibly understand this?"

I realized that this conversation was going nowhere, and I needed to get back to Jacob before it was too dark for me to see.

I took another look in Edward's direction, noticing he was sitting on a tree stump with his back facing me. I carefully stepped forward, trying not to startle him.

I was barely a foot away when he spun towards me, his sudden movements making me jump slightly. I looked at his pale, beautiful face, and slowly reached forward placing my finger tips on his cheek.

"Edward," I choked, "I'm sorry. I can't fight this. Please understand."

He turned his head away, and I decided then was the best time to leave. I turned and headed towards the house, knowing Jacob would soon be with me.


	3. Breaking Cold Hearts

**:CHAPTER 10 - Breaking Cold Hearts:**

I met Jacob at the edge of the woods. He quickly took my hand, knowing I still had to say goodbye to the rest of the Cullen family.

I reached the door, and was greeted by Esme. Tears welled up as reality began to hit. I was looking into the deep, beautiful topaz eyes of a woman who treated me as her own daughter. As I began to think I wouldn't be able to do this, I felt Jacob's hand on my back. A soothing sensation waved through me. I felt a sudden calmness come over me, and looked up to see Jasper.

I looked to Esme, who smiled softly as her words came across musically, "Would you like to come in and talk, dear?"

I nodded in response, and walked through the door, asking Jake to wait in the truck.

Esme, Jasper, and I walked into the large, unused, dining room, and at the table, I saw the faces of the rest of my 'family'.

Carlisle quickly stood up and pulled me into his embrace. As soon as he released me, I was scooped up into a lung-crushing bear hug.

_Emmett._

He set me down, and everyone, except Edward of course, took their seats. I cleard my throat in preparation.

Before I could begin, Alice looked at me and said "Bella, why did your future disappear?"

I sighed. At least I didn't have to think of an ice breaker.

"Well," I began, carefully choosing my words, "When Jacob and I ran off today, we went to First Beach, and Jacob told me he had imprinted on me."

Rosalie's eyes grew wide. _Excitement?_ I wondered to myself. _No, shock._

This was something none of us had expected. Rosalie stood suddenly, her jaw dropped slightly. I'd never seen this side of her. It looked like she was going to cry, if that were possible.

"Rose?" Emmett asked. Rosalie just grinned.

"Bella?" Rosalie sounded sweet.

"Yeah?" I was a little frightened by the look on her face.

"You're leaving us," she sounded slightly unsure, "aren't you?"

"Yes Rosalie," I looked directly at her and then gazed softly into everyone else's eyes, "I am."

Emotions began to run too high for Jasper, and he had to go upstairs. Alice followed him to their bedoom.

I was left in the dining room with Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. I needed out of this house.

"Know that I'll always love you," I looked at Esme as I spoke, "You've all been very good to me, and I'll always think of you as family."

Emmett rushed over, wrapping his arms around my one last time. When he put me down, I hugged Esme and Carlisle. I started towards the door when I felt a cold had on my shoulder. I turned towards the vampire. _Rosalie._

I looked at her, slightly confused. She smiled, and offered an unfamiliar hug. I hugged Rosalie, said goodbye, and walked outside to meet Jacob.

He was standing in front of my truck, arms open, ready to hold me the moment I opened the door. I ran to him greedily, and inhaling his wonderful woodsy scent.

He scooped me up quickly, kissing me deeply, oh how I loved the feel of his lips on mine.

He carried me to my truck, and we started heading towards La Push.

"Jacob!" I yelled suddenly remembering, "Charlie!"


	4. Heat

**:CHAPTER 11 - Heat:**

The old truck came to a stop as Jake looked at me. Carefully, he turned the truck around, heading back to Charlie's.

As we pulled up to the house, I spotted Charlie's cruiser. Jake and I had decided we'd tell Charlie over dinner.

"Hey Bella," Charlie called from the living room. I could hear a baseball game on TV.

"Hi dad," I called back, "Guess who's here?"

"Well, hello to you, too, Charlie," Jacob teased as he entered the living room.

Within a matter of minutes, loud shouting at the TV filled the house. I laughed, and began making dinner.

I had decided on a quick ziti bake. I boiled the pasta, and then mixed it with the sauce, pouring the combination into a large caserole dish. I smothered it in mozzerella cheese, put it in the oven, and set the timer for twenty minutes.

I walked into the living room, and sat between Jake and Charlie. Both were so distracted by the TV, captivated really, that neither noticed when i couldn't get myself to stop staring at Jacob.

The timer buzzed, and I got up to finish fixing dinner. I walked into the kitchen, and pulled the dish out of the oven. As I turned to set the pasta down, I noticed Jake behind me, setting the table for the three of us.

He caught my eye as he finished setting the table, and began to grin wildly.

"You, Bella Swan, are a vision of beauty," he whishpered as he wrapped his arms around me.

I looked up, kissing him quickly before returning to dinner.

"Dad," I called as I finished plating his food, "dinner's done."

We all sat down at the table, eating in silence for about 10 minutes before i finally broke the soundless noise.

"Dad," I had to force the words out.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Dad, Jake and I have something to tell you."

Charlie eyed me suspiciously, I worried about his health as his eyes grew wide. He was jumping to all the wrong conclusions in his head, I could see it in the expression on his face.

"Charlie," finally Jacob spoke, "Bella and I... well, um... you see, sir...-"

I cut him off, "Jake and I are dating, dad."

Charlie dropped his fork, "You are? But, Bella," he seemed confused, and I suddenly remembered why. _Edward._

"We broke up today," I said it very calmly. "Well, I broke up with him."

A smile found its way to Charlie's face. He loved Jake. More importantly, he loved the thought of me with Jake. We finished dinner with Charlie and Jacob lightly discussing the baseball game. I ate in silence, trying not to stare at Jake too much.

After dinner, I had to take Jake home, so we got in my truck and headed for La Push. I curled up next to Jacob on the way to his house. By the time we pulled up in front of his house, I was almost asleep. Jacob carried me inside, and set me on his bed. i curled up under the covers, and immediately fell asleep.

Billy must've called Charlie to let him know where I was. I woke up sweating a little, and realized Jake's warm body was snuggled up next to mine. It felt nice to wake up next to Jake. I was warm, and very comfortable.

I tried to move out from under his big arm without waking him.

No such luck.

"Bells?" he slurred my name slightly, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Jake, just a little warm," I replied, glancing at his arm around my waist.

He moved quickly, allowing me to get out of bed. I slid to the edge of his bed and stood. I was suddenly very cold again, I realized his warmth was perfect, and just what I needed.

I looked down at Jake, and felt so very in love with him. I climbed back into bed, and curled up next to him, laying my head on his chest.

"Perfect," I muttered sleepily, as I began to drift back to sleep.


	5. Dream

**:CHAPTER 12 - Dream:**

That morning as I lay in Jacob's arms, I had a dream I never thought I would...

It was a vision so perfect, I couldn't hardly believe it.

_I could see the enormous red-brown wolf that I loved, always standing as protector if I needed him. I saw Charlie and Renee mixed into a strange, yet beautiful collage with Billy and Sam. And that's when I saw them, the bobbing heads of two small black-haired children, running away, from me into the familiar forest._

As soon as they were out of sight, my eyes fluttered open. I turned my head to see Jacob gazing at my lovingly. He smiled and kissed me, wrapping an arm around my waist, the other stroking my cheek.

The kiss lasted longer than I had anticipated, and I gasped for air. Jake sat up, releasing me, and grinned wildly before heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked quickly.

"To make your breakfast, silly."

"Oh," I thought about that for a moment before jumping out of bed, "Maybe you should let me make breakfast."

He kissed my forehead softly before nodding in agreement. I started to walk out of the room, but was suddenly swept off my feet and carried bridal-style to the kitchen.

Jake set my down, and I quickly began cooking a large stack of pancakes, a package of bacon, and a half-carton of scrambled eggs. When Jacob appeared in the kitchen, he kissed my cheek, and sat down at the table. I started putting the food on the table, and Jake's eyes widened at the amount of food I had managed to cook. I sat down and we ate breakfast at a more normal pace than Jake was used to. Once I finished, I got up and went to get cleaned up.

I came out of Jake's room thirty minutes later in a pair of simple faded blue jeans, and a small t-shirt Jake found in his closet for me.

I saw Jacob sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked kind of nervous. _Was he fidgeting??_

I walked over to him and climbed into his lap, resting my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his cheek to the top of my head.

"Let's go for a walk," Jake suggested.

"Where to?"

"It's a nice day, how about the beach? Or maybe the cliff?"

"Sounds perfect," I replied with a grin, "Should I pack us something to eat?"

"No, bells, I've got it all taken care of," he said winking at me and pointing to a picnic basket in the kitchen.

Jake lifted me off of his lap, kissed me lightly, and walked into the kitchen to grab the basket. Soon we were in Jake's car, driving up to the cliff.

We reached the cliff and I noticed a large blanket spread out on the ground. _How long has he been planning this?_

We got out of the car, Jacob grabbed the basket again, and we were soon seated comfortably on the blanket. Jake soon began pulling things out of the basket, and delicious smells filled my nose.

"I really hope you like Italian," Jake said, looking at my face for any signs of objection.

"Of course I do," I said smiling.

"Perfect."

We soon both had plates of chicken parmigiana. It smelled wonderful, and tasted even better. We didn't talk much while we ate, until Jake pulled out desert.

He place a plate with a metal dome cover on it in front of me, and pulled one out for himself. He, first, lifted the cover off his own plate, revealing a slice of cheesecake with a small amount of whipped cream on top, and drizzled with a chocolate syrup. He smiled at me devilishly, and reached over to lift the dome off my plate.

I gasped loudly when I saw my cheesecake. Instead of the chocolate being drizzled on, the words 'Marry me?' had been written in chocolate syrup. And place delicately on top of the whipped cream was a beautiful diamond ring. Tears began to roll down my cheeks as I looked towards Jake.

"Isabella Marie Swan," Jake began, "Will you marry me?"

Breath caught in my throat. I was speechless. _Was this really happening?_ It was all so sudden. I mean, I only found out he imprinted on me yesterday! This can't be real. In my heart, I want to say yes, I know it's what I should say. I reach out to touch Jake's arm.

Just as my finger tips brush his forearm, everything starts to get hazy, and soon I'm seeing something completely different.

Jake's bedroom ceiling.

"It was a dream," I breathe quietly. I roll over and look at Jake. I've seen all I need to see, I know that one day, the boy I'm looking at will be my husband, and the father of my children. I rest my hand on his chest, feeling the even rise and fall of his chest, and slowly slip back into a deep sleep.


	6. Clothes over Bros

**:Chapter 13 - Clothes/Bros:**

School was becoming more boring than ever over the last week. there was an awkward tension between Edward and I - that was to be expected, I guess. As much as I hated the class, Calculus was becoming a relief.

When I saw Alice in the cafeteria today, she motioned for me to sit with her. I scanned the room briefly, and eyed Alice suspiciously before approaching.

"Hey," I said, smiling politely. "What's up?" I sat down, cautiously, across from her.

Her smile faded slightly. "Bella, can we go do something this evening? This really isn't the best place for a serious conversation."

"Sure," I replied, "Where do you want to go?" I already knew her answer, but I thought I'd let her say it anyway.

"How about we go shopping?"

I sighed, and reluctantly agreed to go shopping with Alice. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

The rest of my day was just as monotonous as usual. Before I knew it, I was in my truck driving home.

Alice and I decided that she would pick me up at 4. I was still scrambling around the house when Alice pulled into the driveway. I looked at the clock on the stove, _4:00._

"Only Alice," I mumbled to myself.

I heard a knock at the door, and opened it as I rushed into the kitchen again. Alice stood, patiently waiting for me to finish getting ready. I grabbed my bag off the kitchen counter.

"Okay Alice, let's go."

Alice nodded, smiled, and headed for the door.

Once we were in the car, I looked at Alice expectantly, "So?"

Once again, Alice only smiled, wordless. This, of course, came as a shock since Alice had always been overly talkative.

We rode the rest of the way to Seattle making small-talk for most of the ride.

Dior, our first stop. I rolled my eyes slightly. Alice and I have very different tastes, in clothing especially. I grudingly got out of the car and followed Alice into the store.

We held meaningless conversations throughtout the afternoon. We walked through various stores, I lost interest before we'd left the first one.

I sighed in relief as I looked at the sign for the next, and hopefully final, store. Clothes over Bros. I felt a small smile flicker across my face. I knew that I could feel comfortable in some of the clothes here.

I had picked out a few, three to be exact, tops, and Alice had convinced me to try on a dress. Alice, too, had only a few items in her arms. I glanced at my watch, only to find that it was almost 9 P.M. I'd been shopping with Alice for five hours, and she still hadn't said anything remotely important.

I was getting tired of her beating around the bush. I decided it was time to take matters into my own hands.

"Alice," I started, "just tell me what it is, already."

She was silent for a moment, and then looked towards me with pleading eyes.

"Alice, please," I started, my voice rough with frustration, "just tell me," I finished as my tone evened out.

She looked at me, still trying to get me to stop pressing. I wasn't letting this go. She wanted to talk, and I'm here.

"Bella," her voice was weak, and she looked like she was in pain.

"Come on, Alice, you know you can tell me. It doesn't matter, just tell me," I tried to sound coft, caring, and helpful, though I'm not sure how well that worked out.

Alice opened her mouth slowly, as if she was contemplating what she'd say, "Bella," she paused for a breath, "it's Edward."

I felt my jaw drop, and I quickly snapped it shut.

Alice just kept talking, stopping to take calming, unneccesary breaths, "He's bee acting strange ever since..." her voice trailed off.

I just nodded, I knew what she was trying to say.

"Bella, don't think I'm blaming you, but I am a little concerned. I'm not seeing anything in his future, like he's only making last minute decisions."

I took a min to let her words sink in.

Suddenly, there was a cold hand on my back, "Breathe! Bella, you need to calm down and breathe."

I gasped for air, realizing the shock had cause my breath to get caught.

"Alice," I said as I regained my composure, "I don't think I can help you."

Alice's eyes grew wide, but she never spoke, only nodded.

"I need to get home soon, Charlie will be worried."

Alice accepted my plea, and we headed out to the car. Once in the car, we drove back to Forks in silence, and I soon had my head on my pillow.

I slept dreamlessly through the whole night.


	7. The Bell

**:Chapter 14 - The Bell:**

I pulled into the school parking lot even earlier than normal. I needed time to sit and think about how I was going to help Alice.

I heard a loud tapping on my car window. "Bella?" It was Mike, "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah Mike," I grumbled as I roolled down my window, "I'm fine. Just thinking, that's all."

"Oh, okay."

I pushed my way out of the truck, and past Mike, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions. I managed to make it to English without Mike's persistency.

I took my seat, without glancing in Edward's direction, but I still felt him shift away from me in his seat. _Class will be over soon enough_, I thought to myself.

After English, I headed towards Spanish, where I was, once again, seated next to Edward. I needed to say something to him soon. I still hadn't wuite figured out what I was going to say, but I knew that sooner or later, I'd think of something.

I glanced in his direction, noticing that he was staring down at his papers.

Shifting towards him in my seat, I exhaled just loud enough for him to hear. He glanced towards me briefly, and I shifted again. he shook his head slightly, and I turned to look at him, only to quickly turn back. I needed to get his attention. Again, I turned to look at him, this time staring only a moment longer. Edward suddenly reached for a sheet of paper. He wrote quickly, and passed the note.

'Bella, quit it. What do you want?'

I let the paper sit there for a minute before Edward's patience grew thin. He took the paper back and started writing again.

'It's bad enough that I couldn't hear your thoughts when we were together, but now it's just unbearable. Just say whatever it is that you need to say.'

I inhaled deeply, slowly letting out my breath before beginning to write.

'It's just... I don't even know.'

'Whatever it is, just say it.'

'Well, I talked to Alice the other day. And, well, she's kind of worried about you. She says you've been acting strange.'

He looked away from me, and growled quietly.

I hesitated for a moment before speaking, "I know there's nothing I can do for you, but don't shut out your family."

Edward turned his head away from me, as if to tune me out.

"They're just worried about you, Edward. They love you, and no one wants to see anything happen to you. Edward, please. Just don't shu--"

The bell rang, and Edward darted out of class. I tried to follow him, but instead of going to the cafeteria, he headed towards the parking lot. I saw him jump into his car, and speed out onto the main road.


	8. The Call

**:Chapter 15 - The Call:**

As soon as school ended, I got in my truck, and went straigh to La Push, knowing Charlie wouldn't mind.

Jake must've heard my truck down the road, because he was waiting for me in front of the house when I pulled up. I jumped out of the truck, and he scooped me up in his arms, lightly pressing his lips to mine.

When he finally set me down, we walked into the house and I called Charlie to tell him where I was. He told me not to worry about dinner, and that'd he'd just order a pizza. He reminded me not to be home too late, and the call ended.

Jacob and I sat down, and decided to order a pizza, too. Once it arrived, we sat on the couch and watched TV for a little while.

"Jake," I said as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah Bells?"

"I have some things to tell you about."

Jake mostly nodded attentively while I told him about my shopping trip with Alice.

"So, did you talk to... him?"

"Yeah, well, I tried to, at least. He wasn't very receptive."

"Oh?" Jacob's curiousity had been sparked.

I told him about my day, and about my attempt at talking to Edward.

By the end of my story, Jacob was shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

"Jake?" I looked up at him, "Are you okay?"

"Of course," he started, "It's just... I don't understand him... but I'm surprised he managed to stay for as long as he did after you left him."

I looked away, back to the glowing TV screen. Just as I began to settle in comfortably next to Jake, and the movie began to distract me, the phone rang. Billy answered it, and a moment later brought me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Bella, it's me," came Charlie's voice.

"Hey dad, what's wrong?"

"Alice just called looking for you," his voice was a little shakey, "You should probably call her back."

"Okay dad, I will."

"Okay, I'll see you at home later."

I quickly hung up the phone, and dialed Alice's number.

"Bella?" She sounded panicked.

"What's wrong, Alice?"

"It's Edward. He's gone," she paused, "He didn't come home from school, and he still isn't answering his phone. Bella, we need help."

My eyes grew wide. Noticing my expression, Jake mouthed the word 'What?'. I shook my head, and Alice began talking again.

"I think it's the only way to convince him to come back. He loves you, Bella. Please, we really need your help."

"Alice, I'm sorry. But, I can't help you. I have to go. Bye Alice," I whispered as I hung up.

Jacob looked at me, desperately searching my eyes for any type of reaction.

"You're not going to help?" he asked.

"I can't," I replied, "Jacob, I love you. I won't leave you. I don't want him to hurt, but I can't help him."

Jake nodded again.

"So, what are you going to do?" Jacob asked.

"I really don't know," I paused, "I just hope he can be happy again."


	9. Epilogue

**:Epilogue:**

Edward's POV

After the bell rang, I fled at the fastest human pace I could get away with. I went straigh to my car, shoved the keys in the ignition, reved the engine, and sped off. I didn't know where I was going, so I was sure Alice wouldn't see me.

I needed to get away. Now. To start over - in a place where I would never have to be reminded of Bella. I winced as the thought of her entered my mind, and a blow of pain made its way slowly through my empty chest. Life was absolutely miserable without her. I didn't know how to go on happily if she wasn't there - it was impossible - even more impossible to be near her knowing she'd chose the _dog_ over me. But I'd stayed, as painful as it was - I'd still stayed, with some hope she'd been temporarily diluded and she would come back to my waiting arms.

Oh what I wouldn't give to feel her warmth, to feel the electricity roll through my body each time we'd touched, and the eupphoric feeling everytime our lips had touched.

I stopped there.

The whole point of this was to get away - to do whatever it takes to get Isabella Swan out of my mind - for good. I'd realized I'd be breaking a promise by running off like this. I promised her that I'd never leave again - certainly she'd understand that the circumstances are different now - and also that if she'd outgrown me, or wanted something more, that I'd be waiting in the wings. But I couldn't. I never - in my near hundred and ten years of living - endured such pain as I did to watch her walk away in the arms of another man.

I looked down at the clock on the dashboard, it read 5:43pm. I looked around, trying to figure out where I was going. I noticed I was on the roads that would lead me straight into the heart of Chicago. Naturally, I would go back to my starting point - my first safe haven, my home. I knew I wouldn't be able to stay there long either, too many painful memories lie there, too. I still didn't know where exactly I was going, so I just kept driving and eventually ended up in Chicago.

I drove in circles around the city, still weighing my options. I knew I wouldn't be able to face my family until I got my life back in order. It made the agony worse when I had to see my family suffer with me, especially Esme and Alice.

I pulled into the airport, suddenly deciding that I could go to Ireland. Clearing my head in the pure air there, surely that would help keep my mind off of Bella.

I bought my ticket, made my way through security, and sat down to wait the five hours until the plane departed.

I sat there for a while - thinking - keeping my mind off of Bella. When I heard a broken sob...


	10. Important Author's Note!

Author's Note: The story isn't over, kids. Watch for the 'sequel'. Find out where Edward went, and who he met. ;) So far, I only have about 6 chapters written, and when I started posting this story, the whole thing was done. So, be patient, because, according to the few people who've already read it, it's worth it.

Oh, thanks for the reviews, they're part of the reason I've been writing so much lately. You guys are great. :)


End file.
